User blog:Goopking/Brawl Legends: Stabbo the Clown
: Stabbo the Clown is a villainous character created by GoopKing for Brawl Super-Star Legends. His in-game Minion is his mailman, Colonel Cutthroat. Biography PSYCHOPATHIC KID'S SHOW HOST The demented and murderous host of the underground children's show Stabbo's Clubhouse, Stabbo relishes in his evil deeds. He has a passion for murdering innocent people, mostly for kicks and giggles. He has no qualms about dressing up in drag or any other diguises he may need to slaughter his target. He enjoys feeding his victims ice cream laced with cyanide, slitting their throats with his sword, who he has named "Larry", and performing children's birthday parties. No one knows his origins, and he may not even be human............. THE LEGACY OF STABBO THE CLOWN *''Soul Caliber V'' *''St. Abraham'' Gameplay Stabbo fights using a series of deadly weapons that are all circus-themed in some way. Moveset Square (Standard): *Larry Swipe Combo- Stabbo does a three-hit combo with his sword Larry. *Stabbo Stab- A brutal trademark stab with Larry. *Rising Larry- A violent uppercut with Larry that knocks opponents into the air *Clown Boot- Stabbo does a heavy kick in front of him with high knockback Triangle (Strong): *Squirty Flower- Stabbo squirts water out of a flower that stuns opponents for 2 seconds *Ball Kick- Stabbo summons a large blue ball and kicks it; bounces on the ground and off walls *Trampoline- Stabbo bounces upwards on a large trampoline that remains on the stage for several seconds *Sock Puppet Strangle- Stabbo puts on a sock puppet, grabs an opponent in front of them, and strangles them for two seconds Circle (Unique): *Clown Bomb- Stabbo pulls out and throws a large cartoonish blue bomb with a clown face on it *Cyanide Breath- Stabbo takes a swig from a bottle of cyanide and breaths it out like fire *Cream Pie- Stabbo throws a cream pie that causes a buttdrop effect in a high arc *Hankie Hook- A "rope" of colored hankies emerges from Stabbo's sleeve, pulling in any opponent they wrap around Supers *A Shocking Surprise (Level 1): Stabbo shakes hands with an opponent in front of him while wearing an electric joybuzzer. They explode from the electricity, killing any other opponent nearby. *Inflate-a-Clown (Level 2): Stabbo begins to float through the air via some balloons. While he is in mid-air, he can drop pieces of exploding candy. *Stay Tuned, Kiddies! (Level 3): Through some mysterious means, Stabbo traps his opponents inside a TV set, which just so happens to be tuned to his show. Because he controls the show, he spawns himself inside the show as a giant 15-foot demonic clown. He now has a new moveset: Square makes him stab Larry into the ground to create a shockwave; Circle makes him throw a large bomb into the air at a high arc that explodes on impact; and Triangle makes him spit a large puddle of cyanide onto the ground in front of him that lingers for 3 seconds. Throws *Get the Boot- Stabbo gives the opponent a big hefty kick to the rear, sending them flying. *Whirlwind- Stabbo spins the opponent above his head and throws them. *Groin Gouger- Stabbo kicks the opponent in the crotch, causing them to fall to the ground Taunts *'Mocking Clown:' Stabbo puts his hands on the side of his head, wiggles his fingers, and says "Nana nana boo boo" in a mocking tone. *'March of Death:' Stabbo turns to the screen and marches in place, while his large clown shoes make squeaking sounds. *'Fowl Play:' Stabbo does the Chicken Dance. Quotes *'When Selected:' *"We're back on the air!" *"This is about to get ugly!" *"Hiya, boys and girls!" *'Prematch:' *"Time for some blood!" *"I need to get me a camera." *"Time for beddy-bye." *'Item Pick-up :' *"This is why we can't have nice things!" *"I'll give this to the boys and girls......." *"A man has one simple need: blood!" *'When affected by the Transem Ray:' *"Hmm.....I could get used to this...." *'Using A Shocking Surprise:' *"Shocking, isn't it?" *'Using Inflate-A-Clown:' *"I believe I can fly!" *'Using Stay Tuned, Kiddies!:' *"Lights! Camera! No mercy........" *'Successful KO:' *"We've done it again, Larry!" *"Bye-bye, boys and girls!" *"Feel the pain." *"That's a rap!" *hums the classic circus carousel theme* *'Respawn:' *"You made me ANGRY!" *"You're not very nice!" *"You asked for it!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *Stabbo walks onstage slowly while brandishing Larry. *Stabbo crawls out of a TV set tuned to his show. *Stabbo pulls off his fez and pulls a skeletal rabbit out of it. *Stabbo is lying on his side like a model on the hood of a car. Winning Screen *Stabbo begins dancing while humming randomly. *Stabbo falls down on the floor, laughing his head off. *Stabbo takes a bite out of an ice cream cone shaped like a human head. *Stabbo bends his finger in a "Come over here" fashion. Losing Screen *Stabbo lies on the ground in the fetal position with his back to the camera. *Stabbo turns around and motions with his hands in a "To heck with this crap" way. *Stabbo is shown crying on a TV screen. The TV then turns off. *Stabbo stares at the camera with hate in his eyes. Costumes Evil Clown Stabbo's default outfit. Candy Jester Stabbo with a jester hat, a poofy top, and a skirt. Redneck Clown Stabbo with a leather harness, jean shorts, and a straw hat. Clown Fighter Stabbo in a colorful Japanese kimono. Transem: Stabbina Stabbo after be hit with the Transem Ray item. Gallery Trivia *Stabbo was created by GoopKing. However, he is a joint ownership between Toshiko Games and Legend Games. *He is based off GoopKing's irrational fear of clowns. *He is the third character who is indifferent about the effects of the Transem Ray, the other two being BOND and Lee Hatake; the latter of which enjoys it. *Stabbo was the inspiration for GoopKing's successful Creepypasta, Stubb's Clubhouse. Category:Blog posts